1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
More particularly, embodiments relate to an OLED display that can control a viewing angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a flat display device that has a self emissive characteristic and does not require a separate light source. The OLED display has characteristics of low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed. The OLED display can be made lightweight and thin so that it can be used in portable electronic devices. Portable electronic devices may include a portable phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a portable multimedia player (PMP).
The above disclosed information in the Background is only for enhancing an understanding of the described technology. Therefore, the Background may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art in this country.